BLEACH: Xdimension
by xJasmin3x
Summary: Ichigo has accidentally ended up in an Xdimension: an alternate dimension where everyone's emotions are REVERSED. Now he has to get back home fast, before damage is done to both dimensions. Tons of IchiRuki fluff, some Xdimension ichiHime, and unintended IchiIshi O.o please read, follow and review! :
1. The Seperation

"_This marriage was wrong! I can't believe I love you!" _

His own voice echoed in his head, as he ran across the shining path of spirit particles, leading to the living world.

"_Me either!" She had said. "You're so selfish, and you're not spending enough time with your own wife!"_

"_I'm busy-fighting hollow!" _

"_Well so am I! But at least I try to go home and see you!" She snickered. "Oh right, when I do, you're not there!" _

_He was silent, knowing she was right. He really wasn't at home a lot… but then realized, "Oh, so you wanna break up over such a small thing?" _

"_It is NOT a small thing! Being together is a huge part in marriage!" _

"_No, understanding is! And YOU don't understand that my job uses lots of time and energy!"_

_Her eyes became fuzzy with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She continued to keep her eyebrows furrowed. "You are definitely not the person that kept his promise."_

_She was right. Kurosaki Ichigo has broken his promises._

"_Goodbye, Ichigo." She finally let her tears ran, before running away, and never looked back. _

_He stood there, a long while, _

_And let his large sword drop and clang on the stone ground. _

_He screamed in her direction, his voice crackling, _

"_I don't need you to love me!"_

He ran along the path.

Ran, and ran.

Trying to block her from his memory,

Trying to stop hating himself,

Trying to forget.

Running away with every painful step,

Away from their house,

Away from the ground where they had parted,

Away from the woman he still can't stop loving.

_I'm sorry, Rukia._

As his thoughts were elsewhere, he had yet to notice that he has ran off course and not in the straight line he was supposed to be going.

_Shi*, where am I? _

Not that it'd be different anywhere else, but _here,_ there was an abnormal, tight feeling.

Almost suffocating.

As Ichigo looked back to the road he came on, it was too late. For some reason the road of particles had disintegrated behind him, and there was not enough to continue building more. He's hit dead end.

It's his dead end.

As the footing below him gave way, he clawed at the air as he fell, helpless. Who knew what wicked place he'd end up?

Probably somewhere he deserved, anyway.

On the verge of death or life of regret, Ichigo screamed his wife's name as loud as he could.

"I never meant to hurt you, Rukia! God punish me!"

A second felt like an eternity, when suddenly, light appeared below.

Wait no.

He was falling _into_ a galaxy of light!

_Is this death?_


	2. strawberry-chan

BLEACH: Xdimension chapter 2

Pairings in this chapter: Ichiruki, Ichihime, Ichiishi O.O

_Is this death?_

As Ichigo fell and fell into the bright spherical galaxy, his _last_ thoughts were about the happy days he spent with his wife Rukia, and then the painful stabs of regret, when she left and when he'd hurt her. He'd give up anything just to go back and change something, so that their separation never was. Now, at the time of his death, with a clear mind at last, he realized like she said: it really was his fault …

Suddenly, the white atmosphere was replaced by a soft sky blue, and a downward force apon his body—like falling!

Wait! He was falling?

Ichigo turned his head and sees the green grasses, the river, and rooftops of the familiar Karakura town. He's not dead! The mysterious white portal had taken him back to the human world! Now maybe he can go back to Soul Society and apologize to Rukia!

Okay, a few problems… He was FALLING, from the SKY, and immobilized by the air flying past his sides at a tremendous speed.

_God! You want me to die a painful death don't you?! _

Ichigo came closer and closer, to Earth, to the rooftops… and to the rock hard ground that is probably his death. He began to panic, but what could he do? He could barely open his eyelids because of the wind, forget trying to move! Just as Ichigo began to make some mental preparations for death, out of nowhere a familiar voice yelled—

"Senten kessun!"

Three golden pieces of light created a shield under Ichigo in lightning speed, and caught him while lowering him to the ground. As he recovered from the shock, he looked up to see his big-chested friend.

"Hey, thanks Inoue!"

As Ichigo looked up, he noticed she was dressed in something very out of character today.

She had on a bright pink tank top that showed part of her flat stomach, shorts that stretched almost uncomfortably over her rounded bottom, and the most astonishing of all: she wore heavy pink makeup on her powdered face.

"Oh '_Inoue'_, you've never called me that before! Anyways, I was looking for you babe! Where were you?"

"What?!" Ichigo was stunned. "I've always called you Inoue! And did you just call me babe?!"

"I said," Inoue looked annoyed, "WHERE WERE YOU?! Answer the question!"

That was the first time Ichigo heard her raise her voice like that. She suddenly had a new atmosphere around her… Not her usual 'kind and friendly', but rather mean and vicious.

"Wha- I was in Soul Society!" Ichigo found himself raising his own voice. What was he doing? He'd never raise his voice at Inoue. She'd get sad and—

"Shut up! You weren't in Soul Society! Are you cheating on me?!" Inoue had gone full out, and her face was scrounged up in a powdery scowl.

"I REALLY WAS IN SOUL SOCIETY! And I'm not cheating on you! We never dated in the first place—I'm married! STOP MAKING FALSE ACCUSATIONS!" Ichigo was sure that he would made Inoue cry, and was about to start apologizing, but Inoue said the most unexpected reply:

"Freak! I knew it! You cheated on me! And worse, you got married behind my back?! Who is she?! Is she hotter than me?!"

Ichigo had lost it. "What happened to you, Inoue?! Why are you being-"

"NO! I'm not being anything!" She cut him off for the first time. "You're being a jerk! We're over! Until YOU apologize and dump that other _girl_!"

She returned her Senten Kessun to let Ichigo drop on the ground, then she turned swiftly—as if rehearsed—slapped her butt and walked away.

Ichigo felt disgusted and confused. _Inoue… what happened to you?_

When Ichigo returned home, he hurried as fast as he could, into his room and slammed and locked the door behind him.

_At least this is the one place I can concentrate._

—And he took that back when he saw himself; looking back at him…

"What the he*l-"

It's another Ichigo, as shocked as he is! But that false _Ichigo_ is sitting on _his _chair, wearing _his _clothes and reading… and holy Yamamoto-HE'S READING a CHIC MAGAZINE!

"What are you—who are you?!" They said in unison, but the Ichigo sitting down had a voice reminding Ichigo of his old high school friend, Keigo.

"Y-y-you're M-ME!" Both Ichigos said again. This was getting really weird. First with Inoue, now with… himself!?

Then an idea popped into Ichigo's head. "Uh… _ME_, do you happen to have a _girlfriend_ named Inoue Orihime?"

"Yes…"

**Gwoh! **The Ichigo standing up jumped back._What?!_ Why is there two Ichigos and why is one dating Inoue and he didn't know?! Ichigo's starting to feel like something is missing here.

"Um... I kinda sorta broke up with her accidentally so… could you go and say something?"

"YOU BROKE UP WITH SWEETIE?! How could you?! She's the hottest girl there is!"

"WHAT-SWEETIE?! HOT?! IS THAT WHY YOU'RE DATING HER?!"

"You should know! You're me! I like hot women!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo got really freaked out, and then punched the perverted version of himself in the face. He looked around the room and saw his bed sheets, so he took it and tied up the other Ichigo and stuffed a sock in his mouth. "You're lucky that's a clean one!" Without a further due, Ichigo opened his empty closet and threw in the other Ichigo and shut it. He was safe… For now.

Okay, okay… Calm down… There has to be a totally logical explanation for this! I'll go find dad, Yuzu and Karin! Ya, I'll go find them!"

As Ichigo made his way into the kitchen, he sees Yuzu sitting on the couch watching TV, his father reading newspaper at the table, and Karin in the kitchen—their backs facing him. Ichigo walked slowly towards Yuzu, and then tapped her on the shoulder.

"'Sup Ichi-nii?" When Yuzu turned around to look at him, she almost had a tomboy face like Karin, with no usual smile… and no questions about what he want for dinner.

Ichigo jumped back. "Uh… never mind!"

Yuzu shook her head disapprovingly as Ichigo walked towards his dad. "Hey old man! Hello?! Hey don't you want to kick me or something?"

"Oh son, is that any way to talk to your father? Address me as FATHER!" Isshin added with a sudden burst of fury. He looked into Ichigo's eyes with such force that it nearly hypnotized him.

"Um… Father… don't you want to kick me or something of the sorts?"

"Oh hoh!" Isshin laughed a calm, sarcastic laugh. "Oh son, I would never do such a thing! Only Masaki would have done something as immature as that! Is there a hollow somewhere here? I thought you were upstairs reading some history papers! Oh hoh!"

_What lies that imposter told! He was obviously looking at women in that magazine!_ Ichigo got angry, with a strong impulse to hit the other him. On the other hand, he was extremely weirded out thinking his calm and beautiful mother could abuse him every time he came through a door… while Isshin's laugh sent chills up his spine. He backed away slowly towards Karin's direction. _Maybe she'll be the normal one…_

"Hey Karin, shouldn't you be watching the FIFA with Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh no onii-chan! I'm making dinner! It's not safe the leave the stove when it's on, silly!" She turned around and smiled sweetly at her brother, with two little pigtails, bouncing at the side.

Karin somehow changed _girly_ and _motherly_; Yuzu _tomboy_ and _soccer_ obsessed; and his dad… Ichigo himself can't believe he's admitting this, but he'd rather have his crazy dad back! Inoue looks like she's been wearing makeup her whole life… Something weird is going on…

After dinner, Ichigo quickly ran outside to find Ishida and Chad. Maybe they'll know what's going on…

He decided to go to Chad's house first. A few seconds after he knocked on the door, his friend answered with an upbeat posture. "Yo Chad! Man, I'm glad to see you!"

"Oh hey Ichigo how's it going? I thought you were at home! Why are you dressed in your shinigami outfit? is there a hollow here? Oh no I must've not felt its reiatsu oh no I'm such a dummy! Did you kill it? It looks like you did because I can't feel it anymore okay so how was your day mine was good I watched a new episode of that show that thinks shinigami are evil Haha you know that show—"

"WOAH CHAD!" Ichigo was going to blow up. That was the most words he ever heard someone say in one breath, especially his usually silent friend. Who knew he had that hidden potential. "OK just come with me, we're going to Uryuu's!"

As they ran to Ishida's house together, Chad didn't stop talking for ONCE. He kept talking on and on about different subjects and asking Ichigo questions, but didn't let him reply. When _thank Yamamoto_ they got to Ishida's house, Ichigo rang the doorbell and Ishida immediately answers the door. "Kurosaki-Chan! I'm so glad you came!" Ishida was wearing a shinigami cosplay with a sword at his side. "Look! I wanted to express my love for you and the shinigami so I went and sewn my own shinigami kimono and I even got a real sword!"

"I thought you hated shinigami!" Ichigo was again, weirded out.

"Oh no my little Ichigo-berry, I LOVE SHINIGAMI!" Ishida suddenly jumped out and hugged Ichigo tightly, and most disturbingly, he _smelled_ him. "Wow you smell like you went through an Xdimension portal! Mmmm, whole lotta shinigami goodness! Did you have beef soup for lunch today? I love beef soup! Why do you smell like Kuchiki-san?"

"WAIT, BACK UP!" Ichigo had heard something very interesting that Ishida said.

Ishida obeyed and took two steps back.

"Well I didn't mean literally, but that's a good distance… Anyways I meant back up on what you said!"

"You smell like Kuchiki."

Ichigo was sad again, remembering earlier that day and Rukia leaving. "No, back up!"

"You had beef soup for lunch?"

"That is very creepy how you know that. Back up more."

"You smell delicious."

Ichigo tried his very best to keep calm as he fought the urge to possibly vomit or cringe in disgust. Ishida took his silence as a "back up" so he continued.

"You went through an Xdimension portal?"

"YES! Ishida tell me about that Xdimension thing!"

"Oh, the Xdimension portal can only be accessed by shinigami, very, **very** rarely. It leads to another dimension through space time, occurring at a relevant pace of the observer's world. In the **alternate** dimension, the observer and the people's emotions are completely reversed, thus, if the observer would have somehow traveled to the other dimension, they will have to realize everything is opposite! Well, emotion-wise." Ishida looked like he was just reading from a book.

"That's it! Ishida, what if I told you I'm Ichigo from the Xdimension?"

"Prove it."

"Ask me questions which you know the _other_ Ichigo's answers."

"Alright it's worth a try." Ishida thought for a moment. "Okay, which kind of girlfriend do you prefer? A hot girl a nice girl or a very devoted guy?"

"Of course the nice girl!"

Ishida frowned and sighed at his answer, then continued. "I'm not convinced. Okay on the second one: what one word would you choose to describe Kuchiki? Flat chested, I don't care, or she's your wife? Hahaha _she's your wife_." Ishida's tone obviously stated that the last choice was a huge joke, but Ichigo disagreed.

"She's my wife."

"WHAT?! Okay are you serious?! You said you didn't even like Kuchiki—Ooh right! Okay I'm convinced."

"And Ishida, what if the _observer _is in the Xdimension? What would happen to his dimension?"

"Oh, good question. Research has proven that in his dimension, time slows. But you see, the two dimensions must occur in parallel, or at least a relative speed, or else one will collapse and the second will experience massive damage such as their world collapsing, or clashing together with other worlds-and thus, destroying everything."

Ichigo was shocked. "Is there a way to get me back to my dimension?! Wait—is my dimension already collapsing?!"

"Nope! If it was collapsing, you'd see whirlpools in our sky, followed by distortion of the ground and then pieces of the sky falling away… But you don't see that now do you?" –Ichigo shakes his head- "Oh don't worry! Stay as long as you like! Okay, you're asking how do you get back? I really have no idea. How did you come here?"

Ichigo was weirded out. "I… was using a senkaimon to get to the human world. And I had to run on spirit particles to get back… but then I went off course and ended up in a weird suffocating place… and there wasn't any more particles to build a bridge with and my bridge was falling apart… so I fell. Fell into what I think is the portal and now I'm here."

"Okay WHY do you need to use spirit particles? You can just walk!"

"There wasn't any ground after a few yards going into the gate!"

"Wow… you're lucky you're alive! It must be a gate malfunction… You're really lucky you ended up here… If not, you could've maybe been forever lost in the middle of soul society and the living world!

"Now that you mention that, yup. I'm really blessed."

"I know who can help you, Kurosaki! Go to Soul Society and find that elegant Captain Mayuri!"

_Elegant Mayuri? Hoo boy…_

A/N: Bleach©TiteKubo

I do not own bleach, I just wrote this fanfiction. But of course I owe the Bleach laundry detergent XD

PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, I'd really appreciate it if you gave some feedback and stuff! Please go read chapter one! It explains how this started.

NEXT CHAPTER: Ichigo goes to Soul Society to find the _Elegant_ Mayuri! Challenges will come his way, and a certain someone will be there waiting for him! All Genres: comedy, family, hurt/comfort, romance


	3. Let go

BleachBITIXR chapter 3

_**Blood on Stone~**_

The strong wind blew as the twin doors of the senkai gate opened in unison, revealing Ichigo to the Soul Society. It was a clear day as always, with the exception of groups of cirrus in the sky. It was still dawn as Ichigo breathed in the cool air of the soul filled place; calm, quiet. It was an enjoyable moment, until his eyes came to set upon the place of the_ Separation_: the very spot he and Rukia split to take their own roads. Right here, even earlier today, standing on the stone tiled ground.

No matter how warm the day was, at that time it might as well have felt like mid-winter.

"_I don't need you to love me!"_ Ichigo had said. Now, his heart burned at the thought, but he still did not take it back. Rukia losing her love for him wasn't going to change anything.

_But I still love you… _

A distant greeting suddenly knocked Ichigo back into reality: Abarai Renji, one Ichigo's closest friends, came running towards him while violently waving his arms and grinning. He had the most relaxed face Ichigo's ever seen him wear. "Oi Ichigo! What brings ye here?"

Ichigo returned his smile. "Hey, Renji! Oh ya, I'm looking for Mayuri!"

Renji chuckled. "Didn't I tell you already? Captain Mayuri's in the living world! He won't be back for another month! My god, your memory's getting worse and worse! How many-" Renji abruptly stopped and coughed, looking around to see if anyone was around, but no one is. Then he added in a quieter tone, "-you know, of _THOSE_ things did you read?"

Ichigo looked disgusted again. He was about to punch Renji when he realized his friend didn't know he was from the Xdimension. Ichigo decided he didn't have time to waste explaining and had to find Mayuri fast, so he played along. "Umm ya, _those_ stuff… Anyways Renji, do you know where he might be in the living world?"

"Sorry bro, no idea. He didn't explain that to many people, but I heard he was doing experiments on some sort of Earth grown plant…"

Ichigo looked restless and was about to flash step deeper into Rukongai when a way too familiar voice froze him like ice.

"And why would an intellect-ignoring person like Kurosaki want to see him?"

Ichigo turned his head slowly, eyes wide. Even in the Xdimension, Rukia still looked like herself, the strand of hair falling so perfectly on her rosy face. She wore an Indigo water lily in her raven hair and a blue crystal on a chain around her neck.

"R-Rukia-"

As if she was suspecting he'd start calling her flat-chested, she crossed her arms defensively. She had a blush of annoyance on her already pink cheeks.

"Rukia! I-" Just then Ichigo remembered he was angry… or that he was pretending to be angry… Or whatever he was feeling—he just stopped himself from speaking so openly, even if she really was from the other dimension. "Because… I seek his help—it's complicated."

He didn't meet her gaze even once. He was fighting the urge to shake, or to run up to her and hug her, and apologize. His deep love for his wife still tingled in his throat, burned brightly in his heart.

"I'd never thought you'd want anyone's help, really." She added, and then muttered something under her breath. This Rukia seemed shyer and lightly spoken. She didn't look like she favoured this dimension's Ichigo that much… As he was probably perverted, as far as Ichigo knew.

He ignored her last comment. "Rukia this is important, I need to find Mayuri! And quickly!" There was a bit of desperation in his voice. He looked up, not meaning to.

And his brown eyes were caught in the complex web of Rukia's blue ones, like a fish in a net. "Mayuri-sama has given specific orders that he will have no disturbances while he is working on his experiment. You can see him in a month."

"Rukia, you don't understand—" His desperation rose to the surface, then he decided to quickly summarize the situation. "—okay let me explain, I'm NOT the Ichigo you really know, I'm from the other dimension, and I'm supposed to have a personality opposite of _this_ Ichigo…" He was trying to tell his friends clearly. "I…if I don't get back in at most a week, our dimensions are gonna collapse! You have to help me find him because I think Mayuri's the only one who knows how to help me get back!"

"How do we know if you're not just trying to get another go at that Nemu girl?" Renji piped up.

"No! I'm not interested in any women here—" Ichigo's desperate to tell them this is not a joke. He looked to Rukia in a plead to make her understand. "Rukia, I'm married to **you**!"

Rukia's eyes grew wide and she had a shocked blush. "No wa-"

"Ya, it sounds extremely weird right? I don't know what relationship you have with this Ichigo, probably not a good one… But in my dimension, we're married! A-and one day I really hurt _you _and I feel so terrible, and it's really hard to talk to you because I don't really know if you still _love_ me… well, the _other_ you. Well, after we separated I went back to the living world, and the senkai gate probably had a malfunction and something happened and I ended up _here_." Ichigo was breathless.

Renji gave a nod, "You sound pretty convincing! And nothing like that pervert I know… I like you!" While Renji gave a helpful pat on the back, Rukia let out a teary "I-Ichigo." She went out and gave him a hug. "No I b-believe you… It must've been h-hard."

Ichigo hugged her back. For a second he let himself believe she was _his_ Rukia, and that she would forgive him after he's made her so sad.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, you bastard!" Renji had punched him in the face, after he had seen Rukia so heart broken. His knuckles hurt after striking with such force, but he received results which he was pleased, when Ichigo turned back his head, his blood had stained his cheek and flowed steadily from his agar lips. _

_Ichigo used the neck of his shirt to wipe off the blood. The flavour of it in his mouth was distasteful, bittersweet. He said nothing, as Renji continued to curse at him. "You don't deserve Rukia! She's sacrificed so much for you, yet you leave her with a broken heart and goodbye!" He finished his sentence with his knee in Ichigo's gut. He could hear the pain in Renji's voice, the anger and hatred at him. He failed miserably at being a good husband; he didn't need Renji to tell him. _

_The early rays of the unseen sun rose to push away the darkness. To Their right was the new day; to their left was the old night. Just like Rukia, walking away and could not come back; and Ichigo's heart, denying it, but chasing after her. Their long shadows were close, and in the shadow lay Ichigo's dripping blood. _

_Blood on Stone. _

"_I'm sorry." The burning of Ichigo's left cheek slowly diminished._

"_Don't frigen say it to me! Sorry changes nothing! You son of a frigen hollow-"Renji was planning to plant his knee in his gut again, but Ichigo sidestepped to the left and knocked it off. As they both regained balance, Ichigo smirked and continued his sentence. _

"_Sorry you've such a shi*y life, Renji. The woman you love never loved you back."_

_Renji's eyes burned with rage. "You fricken shut your face, as**ole!" _

"_You just don't wanna hear the truth!" _

"_I dam* well know the truth so shuttup!" _

_Renji walked past Ichigo into the depth of Seirietei just like Rukia. Ichigo was beginning to ask himself what he was so angry about. When he told himself the answer, it was a fuzzy one-definitely a stupid reason to be angry. _

_But it's too late. His stubborn personality took the best of him and now Rukia's gone. _

_And now his best friend, Renji…_

_It's too late. _

_The night is gone and just the day is present._

Rukia lead Ichigo to the Research and Development center, where Mayuri was last seen before he left to the human world. She had to clear up lots of things—and even had to show an identity card, her zanpaktu and even had a reiatsu test, before leading in Ichigo. Everyone there turned their heads when Ichigo passed, some exchanged glances and others looked away or shook their heads. Ichigo tried to act normal and pretend not to see them, but it was hard to do so when he was so used to having friendly greetings from some of the people working here.

At last they reached a small door at the end of a long corridor. A tag on the door read "Private dorm—no entrance" Rukia seemed to forget the warning as she knocked a confusing rhythm quietly, and the door opened a creak to let them in. In the room was total darkness, and only the dim light from the outside ceiling lights illuminated a part of the entrance. "Akon-sama?" Rukia asked the darkness. There was no reply, except for a small lamp that suddenly lit up in the large room. It was placed unsteadily on a table of large hardcover books. The floor littered with papers under the man's feet.

"Rukia-chan." Akon replied, his tired smile stretched across his face. If not for the unusual horns on his forehead, Ichigo wouldn't have recognized him at all. With XAkon's glare at Ichigo, he felt like an unwanted guest at a wedding. He tried to act like he wasn't noticing Akon's glare, but it has not failed its purpose to bother him. Ichigo hated attention.

"Hai, Akon." Rukia replied casually and happily.

_What? No suffix like –san or –sama? How uncharacteristic of Rukia… Ichigo thought. _

Rukia's crystal blue flower glistened off the reflected light as she slowly walked towards the sitting man. "Akon, this is Ichigo Kurosaki-"

"Yeah I see. He's famous. The one that got beat up for that incident with Nemu."

"-No! He says he's from the Xdimension. As rare and unlikely as it seems… I think he's telling the truth! I believe him! Akon we need your help! You know a way to reopen the portal don't you?"

"Rukia, you're so naive! I hate to say no to your requests but I _don't_ trust _him_. Maybe he's just trying to use you."

Rukia move closer. "Please! It's not like the other times… I think this really is the OTHER Ichigo!"

"I'd like to believe you, but… Oh well, Rukia-chan never fails to get me to trust you! So as for Xdimensioners… It's hard to tell if they're really from the other dimension, or just a fake. But for you, I guess I'll have to test him…"

Rukia squeaked with joy and gave a girly hop. "That's so kind thanks so much!"

Ichigo felt like a ghost in the corner, so he decided to speak up. "Ah, thanks a lot Akon."

"Akon-sama to you."

_He sounds like Toshiro. _Ichigo thought.

The mysterious man rose from his chair slowly, making a large silhouette on the wall behind him. "Ichigo follow me. This test will only take three weeks."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo piped up. "Three weeks? You're kidding right? I DON'T have three weeks!"

"Well that's what you gotta do! Because the first two weeks I'm going to do tests on you and write new paperwork to publish! Finally, a new money earning subject!" And Akon waved a hand above his hand as he says the title "Xdimensioners: REAL!" He laughed. Ichigo began to feel very angry, as Akon seemed like he didn't care for the end of the world.

"IS THERE A FASTER WAY?!" Ichigo clenched his fists in anger.

"What are you so mad about? You have lots of time don't you? Don't be so rushed!"

"WHAT"RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Our two dimensions are going to collapse if you don't send me back!" Ichigo dared to raise his voice. Rukia looked at him wide eyed.

"Really? Who told you that lie?" Akon said, surprisingly calm. Rukia relaxed as well.

"Uryuu! He knows all about it!"

"Who on earth is Uryuu? Never heard of him."

"My friend! Ishida Uryuu! Quincy!"

Akon's face distorted at the naming of the word "Quincy". "Those stupid shinigami obsessed creatures! Lies! You only have two weeks to make it back!"

"WHAT!? But Uryuu-" Ichigo was cut off.

"What do you suggest Akon?" Rukia added in a quiet yet panicky tone. "Do you know for sure? After all, the Xdimension is a mysterious thing… No one knows the truth about it."

"BUT MAYURI." Akon said. The two nakama exchanged glances.

"Of course! Everyone but him! He's the most brilliant soul in all of soul society!"

"Ya, problem? He's nowhere to be FOUND." Ichigo was restless. "We can't search the whole EARTH!"

"Don't worry, you won't need to." Akon used his knuckles to tap a rhythm on some nearby books, and suddenly a shuffling sound came out of the wall. Some dust blew into the air as the surface of the wall expanded, then opened up as a door. "Alright I'm just going to take a bathroom break!"

The two looked at him. _Seriously?_

"Kidding, kidding, come on in!" He gestured the two with his hands as his figure merged with the darkness of the shadow under the door.

Ichigo and Rukia carefully made their way through all the junk and books littered on the floor, and followed Akon in, one by one. The darkness was almost suffocating… or maybe that was the narrow alleyway and prehistoric dust. After a few trips and scrapes, light illuminates the end of the hallway. _Oh glorious light._

As they stepped out, a lush green field was at the other end, wind sweeping the grass gently. The three had come out of a large boulder! As Ichigo turned to look back, the door was gone, and the dust, thank God.

"Yo Mayuri-sama!" He called into the grass. "Mayuri-sama there's some people here to see you!"

After waiting several long seconds, a calm voice replied from the field: "Visitors? Didn't I tell you not to bring any? Oh well, now that they're here… What is it?"

"I need to know if I can get back to my dimension! I mean… I came out of an Xdimension portal!" Ichigo blurted.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Mayuri spoke with distaste. "Why should I believe you?"

"No worries, I trust him." Akon came to his defence.

"Hm." Mayuri's tone seemed to have softened again.

"In order to go back, you must let go of something precious."

The captain himself appeared in front of them in a flash step. He came all the way up to Ichigo's face. "Like… _Her_."

**AN: thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Sorry for such a late post. I don't have anything else to say other than I'm really sorry; (because I was being lazy) I was mainly drawing for the past months, and not enough writing, so that's why it was a bit late. ** my DeviantART account! (This is what I've been doing for the past months)


	4. Sorrowful remembrance

Bleach BITIXR chapter 4

Kuchiki Rukia had locked herself in her room and had been lying in her bed for the whole morning. She didn't want to move after she woke up alone. She just wanted to stay there.

She didn't feel like going to her duties in her squad, or cheerfully greet her brother like she had done every day. Today, all she wanted to do was lie on her mattress and weep, with no one to bother her.

Rukia just wanted to stay there_ alone_.

A ray of golden sunlight shined through the open windows to her room. The warmness of its arms swept over her little body as she began to stir under her covers. _How it reminds her of her husband. _

Ichigo had always been there in the morning. He would always wake up first and when he sees her, his little habit of cradling her in his arms would come into play. And she liked it. When she would wake up after, the first thing she sees is her husband beside her, and the first thing she'd do is move his heavy arm off her body. Later before work, he'd wake her up if she wasn't already awake, and if she refused to budge he would carry her downstairs.

Not anymore.

She continued to try to sleep. She had done that since their fight a few days ago. She purposely stayed there, expecting Ichigo to come through the door and carry her downstairs. _As if._ She knew he wasn't coming. She didn't even know where he was right now. A shiver ran through her body and she stiffened up. The sun was starting to bug her.

_Get off me!_

In a swift motion, the slammed the windows shut and dropped the curtains.

And just like that, the little room in the Kuchiki manor returned to its night-like darkness. Rukia was breathing hard. The longer she stared at the window, the more she longed for her husband. Or what he used to be. She let her arms become limp, and she dropped back onto her bed in a huge thud.

Tears were starting to build up in her eyes. They built up so much she could barely see. She didn't bother blinking them away anymore. She had done that numerous times in the past days and she was sick of it. She didn't care anymore, because they would just come back.

"Waaaah!" She began to cry soundly because her heart started to hurt. She thought she would get over it quickly because she knew she was strong and brave and responsible and-

She flipped her body over and cried into her pillow.

And she was heartbroken. She should have known. Falling in love was the weakest thing she's ever done, and falling for Ichigo was the most stupid. No one has ever hurt her this deep but him, and even though she wishes she could forget him she can't. She still loves him and that's her weakness. Her failing love is what's holding her back from her life, her duties, her family and friends.

_What's he doing now? _She wondered. _He probably found some other woman who doesn't complain. Maybe he found a really beautiful and perfect girlfriend. _The thought of that made Rukia sob even more. She flipped herself over once more and pulled her soft blue covers over her head. _Maybe he doesn't care about me anymore. He's probably really happy I'm gone. He's probably forgotten all about _us_, and continued on with his life like I didn't even exist! _

Before she could whip her pillow at the wall, a knock interrupted her negative thoughts. She swallowed a few times and took deep breaths to calm herself down. After she was ready, she laid back down.

"Please go away. I do not wish to have any company at the moment." Those words were all she could muster before her voice became shaky again.

"Rukia, it's me, Byakuya."

Rukia's eyes grew wide. "N-nii-s-sama!"

"May I enter?"

As much as Rukia didn't want the company, she knew she was under her brother's roof, and she respected him so much… "Please."

The traditional door slid to one side and Kuchiki Byakuya stepped in. He went all the way to Rukia's bed and slowly, he put his hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen at his touch, but she began to soften, and then shake. "I apologize, Byakuya Nii-sama."

Byakuya said nothing, but he sat down beside her and slowly rubbed her arm. "Didn't I tell you to look people in the eyes when you are speaking to them?"

"You have, but I can't look at you. I'm shameful, and I've been crying." Rukia's voice was slightly muffled under the covers.

"I don't want to be lecturing you, Rukia. You are grown up, after all."

She pulled down the covers from her face and looked at her brother's calm and flawless face. Instead of the cold expression, there was a hint of hurt in his eyes. She had to look away. He must be hurt because of her.

Byakuya lifted his other hand up to her face. Rukia prepared to receive a strike from her brother, but instead, a soft fabric of a wet towel rubbed gently against her swollen eyes. That dampness felt nice. Clean cool water, instead of her salty tears. "Don't worry Rukia I'm not here to punish you."

It's as if her brother could read her mind.

"I want to tell you about Hisana."

He handed the towel to her so she could clean up her face. Rukia was surprised. "My… sister?"

"She was the most wonderful person I have ever known. I love her with all my heart." She saw him smile sadly under the dim light. "My family did not approve of me falling in love with a lower class soul, but I eventually convinced them to let us marry.

She was happy and intelligent. She was the one that changed my life… But when she died…" Rukia couldn't see it, but she knew he was sad. Extremely sad.

"The woman I wanted to be with forever," He paused. "Is dead."

Rukia's heart ached with her brother's pain. She knew that feeling now. She felt it.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia began to tear up.

"It's hard to see you in pain like this. Looking at you now is like seeing me back then, grieving over her death. I know what you're going through."

"You warned me about being reckless, but I was blinded by love. It's my fault, and I ended up like this." She pointed to herself. She looked unhealthy and messy. Her hair hasn't been combed for days, and she hasn't eaten since three days ago. In fact, she hasn't even been out of her room since then. "I'm a mess.

Ichigo is- was my best friend for so long. We went through a lot together. He was always there for me… and when he proposed it was like a dream. He promised he wouldn't drift away… But lately he _was_ drifting _away_ from me, and he's usually never home anymore because of his job. Then the other day we fought. And it looks like we've broke up."

"You divorced?"

"D-divorced…" Rukia thought for a moment. "No! No, not divorced. We didn't talk about divorce, but it's not going to work so what's the point of being married anyway? Ichigo… probably doesn't care about me anymore. I don't even know where he is.

"Why don't we get breakfast?" Byakuya suggested. Rukia nodded and sat up. She was extremely hungry, so she didn't object. Her brother stood up and went to the door. "Get dressed and meet us at the dining room. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He speaks from experience.

AN: *tear*

Well, what is Rukia doing? I don't know…. WELL NOW YOU KNOW!

I wanted to write something about her, while I keep you in suspense with Mayuri XD

Okay, okay I promise the next chapters will start getting a bit into conclusion


End file.
